


Home and Milk

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	Home and Milk

“Gigi！”卡西被布冯的动作袭击了个猝不及防，忍住了惊叫的冲动，看了一眼怀里的孩子，还好依然睡得香甜甚至不时咂咂嘴，这让他松了口气。  
“hola，我的Iker，有没有想我”布冯甚至没有换下衣服，带着些风尘仆仆的寒意，卡西怕凉着孩子只能转身推开他再回来把小婴儿轻放回摇篮。

“怎么不打声招呼就回来了”卡西轻轻关上婴儿房的门，拉着布冯回到两人的卧室，看布冯还是没有要动的意图只能认命地帮一副大爷样的Alpha脱下外套，不过说真的这么薄的外套真的没问题么，卡西还没来得把衣服好好收起来已经落入了布冯的怀抱。  
好吧，他还真的不冷，布冯的怀抱依然散发着宛如夏日的热度，不得不说卡西想念这个很久了。  
“你知道的，这样才能让我确定你还是我的”来自耳边的热气很快染红了卡西的耳垂。  
“...Gigi，放开”虽然很想一直拥抱下去，但是卡西明显感受到了胸口的不对劲，再抱下去他可不能保证布冯的衣服会不被波及。  
卡西挣扎着推开布冯，布冯也不恼，只是继续用他深邃的眼睛盯着卡西看，很快他就发现了自家恋人的问题，为了某些时刻方便卡西只穿着很宽松的浅色睡衣，一来好解二来湿了不会很明显，明显的，现在一脸懊恼的卡西面对的便是那个湿了衣服的小问题，有水渍从卡西的胸口晕开来，对称地占据了两边。  
“我去换衣服”见布冯还是没有移开目光的打算，卡西又不想做出双手掩胸的动作，想了想只能背过身去慌慌张张地想跑到衣柜边上，可以预见的，卡西被再次拉回了眸子越发深沉的布冯怀里。  
“Iker，这样有多久了”布冯一手捉住想要拦住他动作的双手，另一只手轻轻按上了还在扩散的痕迹中央，伴着卡西的轻喘晕湿的痕迹快速地再扩大了一圈。“不敢相信我竟然错过了这么多”  
“别...Gigi，至少让我换衣服”Omega对自己的Alpha天生的依赖早就抽走了卡西逃离的力气，只能换上一贯的软糯语气哄一下霸道的恋人，虽然知道马上会发生些什么，但是随着时间流逝变得冰凉的睡衣着实让他感到了不适。  
“那你告诉我，从什么时候开始的”布冯凑近卡西的腺体只轻轻一蹭，就如愿地推到了刚刚还能勉强站着的人，刻意放缓动作一颗一颗解卡西身上已经因为奶渍紧贴皮肤的睡衣，说真的，不管看多少次布冯还是觉得卡西白的惊人，再次向他敞开的身体在柔和的灯光下泛着盈盈的光，胸口沾满了溢出的奶水，在接触到空气感到凉意后微微颤抖起来。  
“前几天刚开始的...嗯!别!”相比下过于滚烫的舌头贴了上来，受到刺激的乳头像是无法控制般又喷出了一股腥甜的液体，被早已等待着的布冯接了个准。  
“我不回来，你又不准备告诉我了是么”布冯只用一只手就固定住了卡西的双手，灰蓝的眼睛对上浸满水光的浅巧克力色。  
“Gigi...你为什么...生气了”身上伴侣的信息素微微带了些压力，伴随着挣动眼眶里的水光也化作了泪水流了下来，omega敏感的神经让他的声音甚至带上了惶恐。  
“...”布冯什么也不说，只是抚上卡西小腹的一道伤疤，那是孩子留给卡西的纪念。  
让你感觉不舒服的我都不想要，iker  
“Gigi，这不一样”一眼，卡西已经知道布冯在想什么，他晃了晃被抓住的手，被放开后像每次那样揽上了布冯的脖子。“我们说好的，这都是我愿意为你做的”  
“唉...”也像每次一样，布冯是先败下阵来的那一个，意大利人顺着当前的位置亲了亲卡西的耳垂，然后开始了一个绵长的吻。  
“摸摸我啊，Gigi”西班牙人小了很多的手拉着他的手目标明确地向下探去，早就做好准备又被冷落的穴口欣喜地迎接着他的手指，已经有湿滑的液体涌出来。  
“我怎么忘了你是个贪吃的小东西了”布冯失笑，修长的手指用了些力气，进到了深处找准了一点碾压起来，在亲吻中已经挺立的分身开始颤抖着吐出前液。  
“唔...”卡西紧紧闭着眼睛等着高潮的来临，然而在他身下作乱的手就是不给他一个痛快，还没等他说些什么却猝不及防被抱了起来，不再忍耐的巨物也趁机顶了进来。  
卡西有一瞬间头脑是一片空白的，猝不及防的进入让他痉挛着高潮，回过神来看到布冯手里的东西又让他难为情地把头埋在布冯颈窝里不愿出来。“Gigi...好深”  
这个妖精！是怕他还不够被刺激到么，高大的意大利人扶住挂在自己身上的恋人，然而他只虚虚握着卡西手感良好的腰，让卡西只能紧紧揽着他的脖子来分担被他那话牢牢钉住的压迫感。  
“不这样怎么满足你，嗯？”低沉的声音又从耳边传来，带动卡西的下半身的穴口又不争气地吸吮了一下含着的物什，布冯深吸了一口气才没做出精关失守的丢人事。  
“可是...真的...好深啊”感受到布冯越来越激烈的动作，卡西已经渐渐被情欲捕获，失神的眼睛生理性的泪水不住滑落，然后下意识地寻找布冯的唇索取一个或者更多的吻。  
“iker你看”卡西被抵在了墙上，布冯的手探进他的口中，有什么腥甜的液体被喂了进来。“流出来这么多，都浪费了”两人紧挨着的胸腹之间已经被浸湿，甚至有更多的奶水一路向下掺进了被体液和润滑搅的一塌糊涂的后穴外。  
“不好喝”卡西轻轻咬了一口布冯的手指，舌头也不老实的推阻起来。  
“卢卡斯会伤心的”两人回到床上，布冯身下动作不停，嘴却对上了卡西还在溢出液体的左胸“我也会伤心的，毕竟，我觉得美味极了”  
“啊....”憋涨的感觉早就转化成了强烈的快感，卡西刚刚回复些清明的大脑又回归了混沌状态，分身也释放出了不知道第几次高潮的精液，甚至已经转为透明的趋势。  
“iker，你有一个适合做母亲的身体”布冯喝下来自自家omega的战利品，满足的感觉从心里冒出来，幸福感涨得满满的。唯一让布冯遗憾的是，在吸干了卡西的左边乳房后泛着奶香的omega说什么都不让他动右边的部位了。  
“Gigi...卢卡斯会饿”红肿的巧克力色的眸子还带着水光快要化开的样子，被用力吸吮过的左边乳肉已经不能再被过多的碰触，身体软的一塌糊涂，明明一副被欺负的很惨的样子，偏偏还要坚持着护住自己的右边胸口，这就是卡西被布冯拉着狠狠做了几轮过后的样子，直教布冯与下半身的欲望不停争斗了几回才冷静下来。  
“iker先别睡，我带你去洗澡”困到睁不开眼睛的卡西半梦半醒间被布冯唤起，只迷迷糊糊伸出两条胳膊让布冯拉他，全然信任的模样。  
“Gigi你！”以西班牙人软糯的反抗声和稀里哗啦的水声为背景音，作为精力旺盛的alpha还是没忍住在浴室又实现了一次生命的大和谐，甚至又偷到了几口奶水。  
看着紧紧裹着被子昏睡过去的omega布冯只能推脱说自己恋人魅力太大，两人每次见面都过得像发情期。台灯幽暗的光线下卡西的睡颜乖巧的不可思议，三打头的岁数没太多带走这人的少年感，如果可以布冯真的愿男人永远保持这份纯净，他的眼底在摸到怀里腹部的伤再次暗了下来，不管怎么卡西怎样不在意，这伤确实也曾经伤到他的心上。  
布冯永远也想不明白，为什么这样好的人会有人想要伤害。不能踏上最爱的球场是怎样的感受，布冯最是明白，看着恋人渐渐黯淡的眼神，布冯第一次手足无措起来，“iker我们要个孩子吧，我不在的时候让他陪你”这种话几乎是不经过大脑就说出来了，还没能等布冯给自己一巴掌再解释自己口胡卡西反而眼睛亮晶晶地答应了，甚至开始认真算起下一次的发情期来，有些没跟上恋人脑回路的布冯在成功那一天成了哭的最狠的那一个。  
你怎么就能有勇气对着高层说请他们对外宣称你怀孕了所以请求坐替补席。  
你凭什么对所有人都温柔以对。  
卡西安静地接受了孩子住进他身体的事实，会在替补席上温柔地抚摸肚子说这是你的父亲们最爱的地方，会骄傲的告诉队友他的孩子叫卢卡斯，天使一样的小卢卡斯。  
是他们的小宝贝在哭，布冯擦掉不知不觉涌上来的泪水，从回忆里走回来，正要轻手轻脚地下地，卡西却已经醒了，只是看样子还是没什么力气，布冯会意地去到隔壁抱着婴儿回到他们的床边，看着卡西轻车熟路地投喂卢卡斯。  
小婴儿只吸了几口却再没得想要的，立刻更大声的哭起来，卡西的脸肉眼可见的黑化，布冯立刻自觉地去到厨房泡起奶粉。  
卢卡斯终于不再哭了，布冯揽着卡西一起看着婴儿抱着奶瓶补充能量，一时间只能听到咕嘟咕嘟的喝奶声。

“iker”  
“嗯？”  
“我不会替你做决定，但是我希望你快乐”  
“...我会的”

“iker做出离开皇马的决定，真的很勇敢”


End file.
